[unreadable] We propose a National Veterinary Scholar Symposium with the theme: "Veterinary Medicine and Biomedical Science: Intersection on the Road Ahead". The goals of the meeting are: 1) to provide a national forum for veterinary students and post-graduate veterinarians engaged in biomedical research. This will provide opportunities for veterinary scientists-in-training to present their research data, and to learn about state-of-the- art interdisciplinary biomedical research from renowned scientists. 2) To cultivate connections among veterinary students, fellows, faculty, government and industrial scientists performing comparative biomedical research. The meeting will provide both formal (platform and poster sessions) and informal opportunities for networking. 3) To engage veterinary students, fellows, faculty and nationally recognized research scientists in a constructive dialogue about future directions for veterinary research. Lecturers presenting topics in high-level science will be asked to present information about state-of-the-art interdisciplinary research and to initiate discussions about the potential roles for veterinarian-scientists in future biomedical research teams. The keynote address will focus on leveraging public-private partnerships to promote technology development. Veterinary college faculty, administrators and conference sponsors will be invited to a closing session focused on developing strategies to enhance the strengths of colleges and departments at research-intensive universities while providing mechanisms to facilitate collaborations for biomedical research training among all veterinary institutions. These goals address our long-term objective of promoting contributions from veterinarians with advanced training in the biomedical sciences to the study of mechanisms of disease in both animals and humans. The unique perspectives offered by veterinarian-scientists are likely to promote innovation in diagnosis and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable]